Red Velvet
by Skythes
Summary: Fionna has never had good luck with men. That's why she has sworn to never be involved in another romantic relationship. Then again, who can deny a king? [credit for cover image: yami]
1. Movie Night

**So it has definitely been a while for me. I can't please everyone but I hope I please a lot of you anyway.**

* * *

Fionna never had good luck with men. She used to have a one-sided crush on Prince Gumball that lasted for years even though he had politely rejected her several times. Then she sabotaged her relationship with Flame Prince by pitting him against Ice Queen when neither of the involved parties had actually done anything.

So she could not mess up her friendship with Marshall Lee.

Never.

Ever.

They had to stay bros. Nothing romantic could ever happen.

Consequently, Fionna freaked out a little when Marshall suggested they just watch a movie at his place instead of going on an adventure. 'To take a break from the routine', he had said. He was always flirting with her but being in his home with him…alone…at night? That didn't sound like a good idea.

Of course she couldn't reject him. Why would she? They were just friends and she was Fionna, the brave adventuress. This was just another adventure…right?

After pacing around the tree house and concluding that there was nothing to worry about since neither one of them had feelings for each other, Fionna made her way to Marshall's cave as the sun was setting. She reached his home as a few stars began to appear in the sky.

Fionna knocked on the door half-heartedly before opening it. She only knocked out of courtesy. No normal individual would dare enter the Vampire King's lair but she thought of him as a close friend so he's lucky she knocked at all.

Marshall was standing in his kitchen, cooking something on the stove.

"Yo." He didn't even glance up as he greeted her. He knew her smell well and had been taking it in for a few minutes now.

Fionna waved as carefree as she could manage as she closed the front door.

"You're cooking? Weren't we just going to have popcorn or something?" Fionna raised her eyebrows at Marshall as she set her book bag down by the door. She made her way over to the kitchen to see what exactly it was he was cooking. Marshall glanced up for a split second to see Fionna's hair flow behind her as she entered the kitchen and leaned over his shoulder.

"Popcorn isn't red." Marshall threw some more red pepper into the chili he was stirring.

"You can eat stuff that isn't red." Fionna dipped her finger into the chili and licked it clean.

"Yeah, but it does nothing for me. This is something we can both enjoy." Marshall turned off the stove and spun around to grab Fionna by the small of her back. Pulling her into his chest he smirked. "How does it taste bunny?"

Fionna's face turned bright red. "Knock it off Marshall!" She pushed the vampire off her and stomped her way over to the bookcase of DVDs. "Which one of these do you want to watch?" Fionna attempted to calm herself by redirecting the conversation.

Marshall smirked at the flustered blonde. "It doesn't matter. Pick whatever." Fionna picked a random movie and put it in as Marshall brought the chili over. He handed a bowl to Fionna as she re-situated herself on the couch.

"Thanks."

"Yup." Marshall floated above the couch as the movie began. "By the way bunny, where's your hat?" Marshall floated closer and blew in the blonde's ear. Fionna yelped covered her ear with her hand.

"Don't call me that!" She scooted to the end of the couch and curled into a ball as she ate her chili. "I just didn't feel like wearing it today, alright?"

Marshall floated down so that he was actually sitting on the couch with her. That mischievous smirk that was now seemingly permanent to Fionna was directed towards her once again. "That's good. I like it better this way." The vampire reached over and let the long, blond strands of hair fall through his fingers. Marshall just stayed that way until Fionna smacked his hand away.

"HAHA Marshall. No need to make fun of me. Let's just watch the movie." She stuck her tongue out at him. The vampire chuckled before relenting and turning his attention to the T.V.

* * *

Fionna was sucked into the movie but Marshall just inched his way closer and closer as the movie reached the ending. By the time it was over, Fionna was practically in Marshall's lap. The blonde didn't realize it until the credits started rolling. Immediately, she panicked and attempted to get up. The vampire just tightened the grip he had on her and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Marshall! What are you doing!? Let me go man!" Fionna struggled in his grip. Her heart was racing and she didn't like this. What was he doing? They're bros. Bros don't do this! Bros don't make their bros' heart race!

"Come on Fi. Just let me enjoy this for a second." Marshall's voice sounded raspy as he glided his fangs over her neck. Fionna's cheeks flushed red. She was so flustered and embarrassed she didn't know what to do. Sure she was strong but not strong enough to fight off a vampire. The blonde let out a breathy moan when she felt said vampire lick her neck.

Marshall paused out of shock. He looked up at Fionna's face to see it turn even more red, something he didn't know was possible at this point. He wondered what it tasted like.

Fionna took the opportunity to jump out of Marshall's grip and glared at him. "What the glob Marshall!? Could you not tease me for one freaking second!?" Marshall shrugged, the smirk still on his face. Frustrated, Fionna began punching him. "Can't we just play games without you making moves!? Can't we just have fun?"

Marshall held his arms up to shield himself from the punches. Hissing, he tackled the blonde and began tickling her. "I was having fun Fionna. You weren't?" Fionna couldn't answer between her gasps of air as she laughed. Her punches began to falter as she attempted to tickle him in retaliation. The tickle fight progressed into a wrestling match with Fionna straddling the vampire king on his back. She twisted his arm back, making him hiss in pain.

"I'm having fun now but I'm a little disappointed. Is that it Marshall? I thought you were strong! Hahaha." Fionna laughed triumphantly but was interrupted as the vampire disappeared and reappeared behind her, holding both of her arms with one hand at her back.

"I never meant to disappoint. How about a few video games so things are a little more fair….for you I mean." Marshall chuckled as he ghosted his lips over neck. Fionna had frozen up so Marshall continued towards her shoulder, slowly pushing her shirt down with his fangs.

"Okay, okay! Video games it is!" Fionna finally spoke up, frantic to escape the situation. Marshall laughed and let go. Fionna breathed a sigh of relief and stared at the vampire.

"Alright then. You pick. Don't need you moping around as a sore loser before we've even started." Marshall smiled and floated back to the couch. Fionna growled at him before making her way to the bookshelf again. "Oooh. Feisty. Do it again." Marshall laughed. Even though he couldn't see her face, he could see her neck turning red.

Angrily, Fionna picked a game and started up the console. "Let's go. I'll beat you fair and square." She stuck her tongue out at the vampire.

Marshall took the other controller and floated closer to the T.V. "Sure bunny. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

* * *

**Not too great I know but I am a little rusty. I'm working with the little bit of personality that was shown in the gender bent episodes of Adventure Time but this chapter got a little more serious than I intended. No worries, this will be good! I swear! Stick with me people! Review please! :D**


	2. Say it

**Hi again! I don't own adventure time but I do own this story! I hope you're enjoying it. **** Review please! [Also, just so people know, Fionna is around 17 in this story.]**

* * *

Fionna woke up the next morning rubbing her head. "Glob that hurts…."

"Oh, you're awake?" Fionna looked up to see Marshall standing on the ceiling above her, staring. She rolled onto her stomach and spread out on the floor.

"What happened Marshall?"

The vampire floated down to the floor to lie down across from her and began poking her cheeks. "Well…" He smirked. "You got frustrated after losing to such a sexy beast as myself and you banged your head on the wall…a lot."

Fionna stared at him. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." The vampire began to pull on Fionna's cheeks. She swatted his hands away.

"I can't believe I knocked myself out like that…" The blonde rubbed her face into the carpet.

"Oh don't worry. I licked your wound clean. You're good." Marshall patted the head of the girl he knew was turning into a tomato right now.

It was silent for a long moment before Fionna looked up suddenly at Marshall. "Hey, Marshall, wha-" Fionna was interrupted when a loud growl echoed through the room. Marshall's eyes grew as big as saucers before he erupted into howling laughter. Fionna sat up and put her hands in her lap. "Shut up!"

The vampire managed to calm himself between gasps for air. He floated over the blonde and ran his hand through her hair while bringing his mouth dangerously close to her ear. "Are you hungry bunny? I can empathize seeing as you're always looking so….tasty." On cue, Marshall licked her throat and swallowed all the self-control he could muster.

"Oh be serious!" Fionna gently pushed the vampire away. Marshall grabbed onto her hands and held them tightly while rubbing his thumbs across her knuckles.

"I am being serious." Marshall seemed to be in deep thought. Fionna attempted to look into Marshall's eyes, searching for some hint of what was going on.

"Marshall…?"

Marshall snapped back to reality and immediately jumped away from Fionna. Humming, he turned upside down and floated around the room.

"If you're hungry we can go get some food." Marshall avoided eye contact with the blonde as he said this.

"Really!? Let's go! Let's go!" Fionna jumped up and grabbed Marshall's hand, dragging him out the door in excitement. Fionna began running while pulling Marshall along but not one for running a long time, Marshall scooped Fionna onto his neck and transformed in order to fly. Fionna dug her face into Marshall's fur.

"You smell nice for a huge bat demon Marshy." Fionna giggled.

Although Fionna couldn't see it, Marshall blushed furiously and coughed. "Yeah, well, I can't be sexy for you if I smell, right?"

Fionna smacked the bat. "Oh stop. You don't do that for me! Hahaha."

Marshall grumbled under his breath as they finally arrived at the grocery store in the candy kingdom.

"Alriiiiight! Let's make waffles!" Fionna resumed dragging Marshall through the store. She didn't bother with a cart and instead used Marshall as the carrier. She shoved waffle mix, syrup, eggs and red dye into the vampire's hands before making their way to the check-out. They bought their things quickly and flew back to Marshall's home.

Fionna had decided she would cook things on her own so the vampire just sprawled out on the couch and watched her from the corner of his eyes. Fionna finished in a matter of minutes and laid out a spread of red waffles and red eggs on a small table in front of the couch. She sat on the floor criss-crossed and pointed for Marshall to sit across from her. The vampire obliged. Eagerly, Fionna put a few shares on Marshall's plate and her's before dousing her's in syrup.

Smiling, Marshall watched the blonde. "Hey Fionna…"

The girl looked up with syrup dripping down her chin. "Hm?"

Stifling his laughter, the vampire leaned across the table and licked her chin. "Go out with me."

Fionna could feel her heart skip a beat and her cheeks became lit like a fire. "What!?" For a second she laughed but then she paused, becoming serious. "That's not funny Marshall. We're bros and you're always flirting like that. I get that it's fun to tease me but that's a little too far."

Marshall furrowed his eyebrows. "Who said I was teasing you?" Fionna was actually a little surprised to see anger in Marshall's eyes. "Who ever said this was a joke?" Marshall grabbed Fionna's hand, making her drop her fork.

Fionna's eyes grew wide. "Marshy?"

Snapping, Marshall tackled Fionna to the ground. Straddling her, he held her hands above her head with one hand and caressed her face with the other. "That…why do you call me that? Do you know what it does to me?"

Normally, a girl would be frightened in such a sudden turn of events. Fionna, however, was a little elated, even though she wasn't sure why.

"I've always called you that…You never protested before…" Turning her head to the side in frustration and also to avoid eye contact, Fionna continued. "Also, you call me bunny all the time. It's only fair."

"Yeah, but that's different." Marshall tried to dispute.

"How?" Fionna turned back to stare Marshall down. She was going to challenge him on this.

"Well…" Marshall averted his eyes. "…I always liked you and that was the only way to get your attention."

Fionna was dumbfounded. Marshall liked her? HAS liked her for a while? But they were bros! They've always been bros!

"Marshall, I-" Marshall cut Fionna off quickly with a soft kiss. A kiss to convey the feelings he'd been holding back for years. Fionna tried to fight him off. Flushed, she managed to move her head to the side again so he couldn't kiss her. "What are you doing!?"

"Fionna…Tell me you don't feel anything." The vampire's voice cracked as he stared at the beautiful blonde beneath him. Startled, Fionna glanced back up. "Tell me you don't feel a thing for me besides broship and I will never bring this up again." Fionna opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, hesitating. Marshall continued. "I know you've always thought we were just bros and so did I. But then you and I started spending more time with each other. You got over your crush with PG and Flame face and you grew up into this…this beautiful woman. The next thing I know Fionna, I'm crushing on you. Hard. So tell me now. Are we just bros? We can't be anything else? We can't be more than that?"

Fionna's heart was racing now. This was something she didn't understand. She had never received so much passion, even from Flame Prince. This was new and as much as she never wanted to admit it, she had always been a little attracted to Marshall Lee.

"I can hear your heart beating fast." Marshall leaned down and hovered over Fionna's exposed collarbone. He slowly moved to her neck. "Even if you lie, your body can't." Marshall bit down, piercing Fionna's throat. He sucked fiercely, clinging to her waist with a firm grip.

"AH!…Ma…Marshy…" Fionna began to tremble as this new sensation, this pleasure, ran through her system. She couldn't deny him. Not physically, not emotionally.

"Say it." Marshall demanded. "Say you like me Fionna…Say it." Fionna's back arched when she felt him suck even harder on her neck. His hands slowly made their way down her curves.

"Say it."

Marshall released his fangs from her throat and licked the blood from the wound. Slowly, he ghosted his way down to her collarbone.

"I-"Fionna's face was a faint pink and her hair was a mess around her. She hesitated again. Marshall smirked.

"Do you need a little encouragement bunny?" Marshall let go of her waist with one hand and began lifting up her skirt. Fionna's eyes grew wide.

"WAIT. WAIT." She desperately cried out, trying to form sentences in her head. She had already admitted to herself that she liked him but now he was pushing to hear it.

The vampire raised his eyebrows at her and his smirk grew a little wider. "Say it and I'll stop." Marshall brought his hand to her underwear and slowly, he began to caress her sex while rubbing her with his thumb.

"AH! GLOB MARSHALL!" Fionna cried out.

"Look at that…you're already wet. Tell me Fionna, did my fangs piercing into you turn you on that much?"

Fionna began to moan uncontrollably. "Marshy…"

Marshall could feel himself starting to lose control. Slowly, he leaned up to her ear. "Fionna, if you don't say it now, I won't be able to stop myself."

Fionna's moans grew louder. "Ma…Ah…"

"Come on. You can do it." Marshall came back down to her neck. "Say it for me bunny." Pushing her underwear aside, Marshall slowly pushed a finger in her. Fionna's eyes grew wide and her mouth let out small groans.

"Aaah...Ah…" Marshall moved his body forward as Fionna arched up even further. Slowly, Marshall moved his finger in and out of her, finding a rhythm. He put a little more pressure on her button, making her groan.

Marshall growled. He could feel himself growing. "Fionna…"

Fionna closed her eyes and concentrated on getting words to emerge from her mouth. This was hard when she felt a building pressure in her stomach and her body shook with the intense pleasure she was feeling.

"I…I like you Marshall. I-" Fionna was cut short when she suddenly felt more than one finger enter her. "Ah! Ma…Marshall!"

His mind a little hazy from a small high, Marshall began to pump his fingers into Fionna a little faster. "It's…about time you admitted it bunny." Needing a distraction, Marshall bit back down into the blonde's throat. "Say it again."

Fionna's mind went blank and her eyes rolled back as she gasped for air between moans. "I…I like you."

Marshall pumped his fingers into her with a little more force. "That's it. Now cum for me."

Fionna writhed under Marshall, shaking uncontrollably as he pumped into her over and over again. He continued to assault her neck and his other hand roamed up to her breast. He began twisting her nipple, causing her to cry out.

"Does it feel good bunny? Tell me how good it feels. Say my name." Marshall growled as he released his fangs from her neck and proceeded to leave hickeys on her shoulder.

"Marsh…Sto…Stop…I can't…I can't take it." Fionna moaned. She could feel herself reaching some point and she didn't know where it was ending.

"You're so wet Fionna. You're all over my fingers. They must feel good." Marshall gripped her waist and pumped his fingers into her as fast as he could. "Just imagine what something else might feel like."

"Something…ha…else?" Fionna breathed out as she willed her eyes to look into his.

Marshall smirked. "Yes. Something hard. Something that is twitching eagerly with the thought of being inside you. Something much….thicker...than my fingers."

Fionna's eyes grew wide in realization. Her imagination brought her over the edge and she cried out. "MARSHALL! Aaaah…aah.." Arched in the air, Fionna's body stilled before collapsing to the floor. Marshall pumped his fingers slowly, letting her ride out her climax.

"Such a good bunny…"

* * *

**So that definitely was a bit longer than I intended but once I started I couldn't stop. You know how it is. **** Review and there will more lengthy, detailed smut scenes. Haha. Thanks! REVIEW**


	3. Cake

**I'm glad to see people are enjoying the story! :D Here is the next lovely chapter and please review!**

* * *

After tucking Fionna into his sheets, Marshall relieved himself in a cold shower. He flipped his hair back and stared up at the shower head. "Glob. She actually said it." After he finished mulling the past hour's events in his head he finally stepped out of the shower and began drying his hair. Stepping into his bedroom he saw a blanket of blonde hair spread across his pillows. Smirking, he crawled in and pulled Fionna to his chest.

For a second, she breathed in rhythm but eventually she raised her head up to lock eyes with Marshall. For a second she looked confused. "Marshy…?"

Marshall just smirked and calmly brushed Fionna's hair. "Yes bunny?"

It didn't take long for the nickname to trigger her memory and she buried her face in his chest. "Oh glob! Oh glob! Oh glob!"

Marshall put in as much effort as possible to not laugh out loud. He rubbed his face into her hair. She smelled like vanilla. That was even funnier.

After a minute or two Fionna finally spoke up. "So…you know now huh?"

"DO I?" Marshall chuckled as he brought a hand under her chin. He lifted her face up and kissed her gently. Her lips were so smooth and soft that he swore he could lose himself in that kiss.

Fionna was blushing like crazy when they finally parted. "So….are we dating now?"

Marshall rolled on top of her, sporting a possessive grin. "I'd love to make you mine. All mine. However, the decision is really yours." Marshall kissed her forehead, then her cheek. "Do you wanna be my woman?"

Fionna let out a small guffaw and smirked at him. "You have to say things in the lamest way possible don't you?"

Mock shock covered Marshall's features. "What? How dare ye! I am the coolest of the cool bunny! Now receive thy punishment!" Growling, Marshall attacked her neck with loving kisses and tickled her ribcage. Fionna squirmed and shouted her laughter.

"Get off me!"

"Say you'll be my woman!" Marshall shouted before attacking the other side of her neck. Fionna fought with all her might but couldn't really manage when she was laughing so hard.

"Alright! Alright! I'll be your woman globbit! Now get off me!"

Fionna instantly felt the weight on her disappear and she couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed. She looked to her left to see the vampire putting on a shirt. "Are you going somewhere?"

The vampire looked back at her with an eyebrow raised. "We have to tell Cake don't we? Don't need her trying to claw my face off if she hears you're staying over here so often."

Fionna's expression became one of dread as the scenario played out in her head. "Oh glob."

"Oh! We're also going shopping for your dress."

Fionna stared at Marshall as he put on his converse. "What?"

The vampire looked up at her and smirked. For a second he disappeared but soon he was on top of Fionna again, kissing her cheek. "You need to pick out your wedding dress."

For a long time, Fionna just stared blankly at Marshall. The vampire waited patiently as he watched this sentence process in her head. After a few minutes he got the reaction he was hoping for.

"WHAT!? WHAT WEDDING DRESS!? I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED!" Fionna practically screamed this as she pulled on her hair. "WE JUST STARTED GOING OUT AND WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!? THAT MAKES NO SENSE!" Marshall watched in amusement with a hand over his mouth to hold in the laughter. After a couple minutes the blonde suddenly snapped at Marshall. "YOU NEVER EVEN PROPOSED."

The vampire's features turned slightly demonic as he leaned over her and touched her cheek gently. "Oh? Do you want me to?"

As if on cue, Fionna could feel her face burning up again. That was becoming a bad habit with this man.

"No…" Averting her eyes, Fionna stared at the wall uncomfortably. "At least not yet."

Marshall pushed the blonde's face so she had to look at him again and he genuinely smiled. "Alright. Then I'll wait until you're ready." Suddenly Marshall was back by the door, putting on his other shoe. He stood back up to smirk at the stunned blonde staring at him. "I was joking by the way. I was talking about your dress for PG's ball. You know, the one in a few days?" He almost walked out the door but he paused and turned back to look at her. His smirk grew wider. "It's good to know you're thinking about marrying me though." With that, the vampire floated downstairs to start a small breakfast.

Fionna sat in the bed for a second. "What was that? Hmm? Marriage? We literally started dating a few minutes ago! WHAT THE GLOB MAN!?" Frustrating herself with the constant replay of the conversation, Fionna decided to push it out of her mind and focus on finding a stupid dress for the stupid ball. She mumbled aggressively to herself as she stole one of Marshall's t-shirts and a pair of jeans before heading downstairs.

Laid out on the living room table was an assortment of red dyed foods that Marshall had prepared. Omelets, pancakes, sausages…it was all there. Fionna stuffed her face until she couldn't swallow one more bite.

"Lefstgo." She muttered with her mouth full. Marshall followed her out of the house, smirking even harder. He hadn't really thought of marrying this woman anytime soon, if at all, but the joke he played had a visible effect on her that was really just intriguing.

"You're so sexy when you talk like that." Marshall laughed as he lifted the blonde onto his shoulders and transformed. He could feel a punch in his shoulder but that only made him laugh more.

* * *

After picking a dress that she absolutely would not let Marshall see (it had to be a surprise), the two made their way to the tree fort. Fionna opened the door and Marshall followed, not needing an invite seeing as he technically still owned the place.

The couple found Cake eating bacon pancakes while playing video games on GMO. Without turning around she addressed Fionna. "Oh hey baby! I was wondering where you went. I couldn't really contact you since I was on a date with Mono but you still weren't here when I arrived this morning. Where were you?"

Fionna looked at Marshall nervously but he just floated up to the ceiling and put his lips to his fingers. "Shh."

Cake's ears popped up. "What's that sweetie?"

Fionna shook her fist at Marshall, threatening him to come down. The vampire ignored her and pretended to whistle while watching Cake play. Sighing, the blonde gave up and cleared her throat in preparation for what she had to say.

"Ahem….Cake. I have something to tell you."

Hearing the tone in her sister's voice, Cake paused GMO and turned around to look at her with a concerned motherly expression that sometimes emerged in such cases. "What is it honeybunch? What's got you so serious?"

Fionna twiddled her thumbs. "Um. Well…You see…."

"We're going out." Marshall spoke up.

Cake hissed in surprise and stared up at Marshall. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here for a while sweet cheeks. Couldn't let her tell you all alone now could I?"

Cake looked at the bright red Fionna. "You two are dating?"

Fionna nodded furiously, unable to make herself speak.

As if she didn't hear correctly, Cake repeated herself. "You two are dating?"

Fionna nodded again. Cake stood up and squealed. "YOU TWO ARE DATING!?"

Marshall appeared beside Fionna now, a little annoyed. "Oh my glob. YES."

Cake embraced the two and jumped up in down with excitement. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! It's about time!"

Fionna stood in shock. She was genuinely surprised by this reaction. "What? What do you mean it's about time?"

Cake let go of the couple with a huge smile on her face. "Sweetie, you are so blind to your own feelings. I've watched you deny your affection for Marshall for about 3 years now. It's about time you realized that you have those feelings."

Fionna stared at Cake. "WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?" The blonde ran off to a corner and began beating her head against a wall. "OH MY FREAKING GLOB!"

Cake turned quickly to Marshall and mustered the most menacing glare that she could. "Now I don't have any real problems with you because Fionna likes you so much but if you dare break her heart I will claw your face off and shave your head. Do you hear me?"

Marshall bowed to Cake with the biggest smile on his face. "Oh yes. That would be the most lenient of punishments if I were to ever commit such a crime. I will receive it with dignity."

Cake rolled her eyes and proceeded to stop the blonde from inflicting any more self-harm.

* * *

"No…Marshy…Stop." Fionna didn't really resist the vampire's advances. With one hand kneading her breast and the other teasing her sex, Fionna's thought process had disintegrated.

"Come on bunny. It's a reward for today." He softly drew his fangs along her neck and kissed her collarbone.

"A reward?"

"Yes. A reward for telling Cake about us."

Fionna tightened her grip on the vampire's shoulders when she felt him abusing her button. "B-but I- AH! Haa…I didn't…You did." Marshall brought himself up to look her in the eyes. The blonde's eyes were the clearest of blues right now. He could feel a pain in-between his legs but he ignored the feeling. He had to wait.

"Oh? Then I shouldn't reward you?" Marshall withdrew his hand from Fionna's sex. A look of irritation mixed with disappointment crossed the blonde's features. Marshall smirked. "How about I punish you then?"

Fionna looked confused and remained so as she watched the vampire make his way down her naked torso with a trail of kisses. When he reached her hips she realized what he meant and she immediately slammed her legs shut. The vampire pried them back open with force and stared directly into the blonde's eyes as he made his way to her sex. "You should receive your punishment bunny. You deserve it."

Fionna watched in terror as Marshall kissed her inner thighs. She couldn't deny the tingles that erupted in her body with every touch he gave her. Without meaning to she began to massage her own breasts. "Please…punish me more. Ah…I beg you."

Marshall bit down in half surprise and half self-control. She was definitely making this holding back thing difficult.

"Ah! More…ha…please." Fionna looked down at Marshall with a desperate expression. Oh how that made him want to plow her that very instant. Pound into her until her eyes rolled back and her body went limp.

However, he had resigned himself to save that for a later date and pleasure her until he was all she could think about.

Without saying a word or breaking eye contact, Marshall dove his tongue into Fionna's sex and roughly ate her out. Fionna arched her back in response and dug her nails into the vampire's hair. "Ma-Ah aah…MARSHY! Oh glob! Ah…aaaaah. Harder! PLEASE!" Marshall growled and used his thumb to assault her button. He held her leg up with his other hand and angled himself so that he could plunge deeper.

Fionna moaned and her legs shook with intensity. She could feel his tongue touching her inside and it was driving her mad. "So deep…Haah…AH!" She squirmed and shook for what seemed like eternity as she drowned in the ecstasy that her body was feeling.

Marshall pulled out and raised his mouth up to her button. Without any warning he began sucking on it and plunged his fingers into her. This made Fionna cry out and dig her fingers even deeper into the vampire's hair. "OH GLOB MARSHALL!"

"My bunny is so talkative today." Marshall pounded his fingers into her with a steady rhythm. Her juices covered his fingers in seconds and he sucked even harder on her button so he wouldn't think about shoving his twitching cock in her.

"GAH! Haaa! Ma-Marshy! I'm gonna…"

Marshall didn't respond and instead pounded his fingers into her even faster and abused her button with his tongue while he sucked.

"AAAH! MA-MARSHY!" Fionna screamed as she clutched onto the vampire's hair. Her legs shook until they buckled under her. She gasped for air while attempting to gather _some_ line of thought.

Marshall slowly crawled his way back up and rested his head in the crook of the blonde's neck. He gripped her hips to keep his hands preoccupied. He still needed to calm down.

Fionna touched the vampire's arm softly, tracing trails. "Are you okay Marshy?"

"Don't you worry about me bunny." He kissed her neck softly. "I'll get what I want soon enough."

* * *

**Sorry it took forever to upload guys! Had some stuff to take care of. Hope this chapter was enough to get your blood boiling. Go take a cold shower. Hehe. Review please! :D Also, don't worry. The lemon will get more intense. Look forward to it!**


	4. The Ball

**Sorry for the delay! I am getting ready for school again and things are tough. Please bear with me. It won't take so long next time I believe. :D**

* * *

Marshall flipped his tie over and attempted to tighten it. He managed to choke himself a little and growled in frustration. Hearing a giggle he turned around to give his girlfriend a piece of his mind. His anger immediately dissipated when he saw her sauntering up to him in just her underwear. Speechless and appreciative of the view, Marshall watched as the blonde loosened his tie and set it just right.

"You shouldn't let your temper get the best of you like that." Fionna smirked and patted his shoulders as she finished.

Marshall slipped his hand around Fionna's waist and pulled her close. "Mmm. Telling me what to do…What a brave bunny."

Still smirking, Fionna started to push him out of her room. "You know it. Now leave because Cake is going to want to take pictures on her new phone and who knows how long that will take."

Marshall stood defiantly in the doorway. "It won't take long at all because I have to show you off at the ball."

Fionna rolled her eyes. "I think you're mistaken. You're my arm candy."

Marshall mock pouted and began to descend down the ladder.

After a few more minutes Fionna yelled at Marshall to turn around. The vampire obliged and floated back and forth as he listened to the tip-toeing of heels hit the floor. Cake stood off to the side, ready to take pictures.

"Okay…you can look."

Marshall hesitated, a first for him in a long time. Slowly but surely he turned and if he was alive he could say this girl had taken his breath away.

Fionna twisted her messy ponytail as she blushed and avoided eye contact. She shifted nervously in her blue form fitting dress. She tried her best to hold the slit down the side together with her hand. Cake had really gone overboard with making this one.

Finally gathering up enough courage, Fionna looked up at Marshall. The vampire was still staring at her, not uttering a word. She nervously punched him in the shoulder, making him float back and hit the wall. "Geez Marshall. Say something!"

*Click* *Click* *Click* Cake was enjoying herself.

"I think you look beautiful honey!" Cake squealed and surrounded Fionna to take pictures from every angle.

Fionna shushed her sister away and waited for the vampire's response.

Slowly, Marshall floated down until his feet hit the ground and he walked as steadily as he could over to the blonde beauty before him. He didn't say anything at first and just touched her hair lightly. Bringing the ponytail up to his face he genuinely smiled at her. "I think you look gorgeous. You always do."

Fionna could feel her face turn red and she could swear there was steam coming out of her ears. "Th-Thanks." The blonde took her hair back from the vampire and practically ran to the front door. "Let's go or we'll be late."

"Oooh. Someone sounds excited." Marshall flew up to the door and lifted the blonde onto his shoulders before transforming.

"Of course. I have some tasty arm candy to show off."

"Pffffffffft."

* * *

The ball was in full swing by the time the couple arrived but that didn't stop everyone from noticing the pair when they walked through the palace doors. Whispers were accompanied by stares as they descended down the stairs and headed straight for Gumball who was standing near the front of the ballroom greeting guests. Noticing his guests' attention turn from him to the approaching guests he turned around and consequently felt his mouth drop to the floor.

Fionna was a beaming beauty with a huge smile on her face. Gumball had never seen her like that before and it was even more shocking that her arm was interlocked with the vampire king.

Marshall never felt so tall and proud before and that was saying something.

The couple stood before the prince, waiting for him to recollect himself. After a couple seconds, PG coughed and straightened himself out.

"Well…It's so nice that you…two…could make it. I didn't know you were coming…together." PG went from staring at Fionna to shooting Marshall a questioning look.

The vampire king couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his face. "Yeah, well, couldn't really let this beauty come without an escort."

"Mhm…" Gumball furrowed his eyebrows and glanced back at Fionna who was still just smiling like a child and glancing over at the snack table. The pink prince couldn't help but smile. "Why don't you enjoy some refreshments Fionna? I'm going to borrow Marshall for a second."

Fionna smiled, pecked Marshall on the cheek and ran over to the refreshments. Marshall watched as she began to create a makeshift smore.

Gumball punched Marshall. Hissing, the vampire rubbed his arm. "What the glob man!? Are you guys dating now!?" Gumball yelled at Marshall in as quiet of a whisper as he could without drawing attention.

The smirk reappeared on the vampire's face. "Chyeah. We are."

Gumball looked dumbfounded. "Since when!? How!?"

Marshall put on a thoughtful face. "Hmm…two weeks? Mmm… I made her admit that she likes me with a bit of…persuasion."

A look of horror crossed the pink prince's face. "You didn't…"

Marshall sighed. "No…" Then a smirk re-emerged on his face. "Not yet anyway."

PG stared before slapping himself in the face. "Glob…"

Marshall's smirk grew wider. Floating closer to the pink prince he held his hand up. "Come on. Do it."

Gumball looked through his fingers at the smirking vampire and sighed. "If you hurt her I will take her from you."

Marshall's smirk faltered into a frown for a second before snapping back. "That won't happen."

Rolling his eyes, the pink prince finally high-fived Marshall. "Congrats you bleep blop." The vampire king pumped his fist in the air as Gumball took a sip from his glass.

* * *

Fionna was piecing her third smore together when she felt something burn her shoulder. "Ah." She hissed and licked her finger to cool the wound. She lifted her glare up to her assailant, ready to deliver some choice words. Upon seeing who it was however, she was unable to produce any words.

"Hey. You look…beautiful tonight." Flame prince smiled at Fionna as he looked her up and down appreciatively. "Would you care for a dance?"

Fionna finished chewing her smore and looked at FP with suspicion. Without saying a word, she took his hand, after casting a spell first of course, and followed him to the dance floor. They began a slow waltz and FP slips his hand around her waist. Fionna was doing her best to keep her distance.

"So…I saw you come in with…him." Flame prince glanced over at Marshall and Gumball.

"Yeah? So?" Fionna was staring at Flame prince's jacket buttons. She didn't need to look to know who he was referring to and she'd rather not even be too involved in this moment.

"Are you with him?" Flame prince glanced back down at the blonde.

"Clearly." Fionna grew frustrated. "Why does it matter to you?"

Flame prince was quiet for a moment before he pulled the blonde closer to him. "Of course it would matter to me Fionna. We used to date. I want you to be happy. I'm just not sure you would be with him…"

Fionna snatched her hand from Flame prince's grip and glared at him defiantly. "Stop joking around. You just want control over me. You never gave a glob about my happiness and you never will."

Flame prince narrowed his eyes as his ex spoke. "Those are harsh words Fionna."

Hesitant, the blonde stared at the ground. "Well its true…This dance is over." Fionna attempted to march off but felt a hand grip her wrist. She turned around, ready to fight Flame prince if she had to.

"Fionna…you shouldn't get involved with him. He's nothing but trouble. I, on the other hand, can make you happy."

Fionna opened her mouth, ready to retaliate again when she felt something lift her up and out of reach of Flame Prince. Looking up she recognized the demonic features of her boyfriend as he growled at FP. "Don't you ever lay a hand on her."

Without looking back or thanking PG for the good time, Marshall flew at break-neck speed back to his house.

Upon arrival, Marshall set Fionna down in the living room as he paced back and forth in the kitchen. Fionna took her shoes off and leaned against the wall as she anxiously watched her boyfriend attempt to calm his anger.

"Marshall, calm down. He wasn't going to hurt me." Fionna was surprised when the vampire suddenly appeared in front of her. His eyes were still those of a demon.

"But he could have Fionna. He could have." Glancing down at her shoulder, Marshall moved her hair back and rested his face in the crook of her neck. "No other man is allowed to touch you Fionna…" Fionna was helpless as the vampire ran his hands up her thighs and around to the zipper on her back. Slowly he pulled the zipper down and spread his fingers under her dress, pulling it down and off.

"Only I can touch you Fionna. Just me."

Fionna's dress fell to the floor with a silent puff. For some reason, this moment was different. Marshall was touching her differently. She could feel his anger and possessiveness but also…a gentleness, a passion…a kind love. The emotions were soft but overwhelming. It immobilized her.

Marshall unsnapped the blonde's bra and cut through her underwear. She stood before him, naked. Marshall stepped back and took in the figure before him. Shy, Fionna attempted to cover herself. Her hands were quickly pushed back to her sides as the vampire continued to take her in.

"You don't know how beautiful you are Fionna." This time she could swear her whole body was turning red.

"Marshall…"

As if hearing her voice had made him weak, the vampire's eyes returned to normal and he looked at her as if he were a kicked puppy. "I want you all to myself. Mind…" He ran his fingers through her hair. "Body…" He cupped her breasts gently and ran his fingers down her torso. "And soul…" Marshall stared into the blonde's eyes before lightly kissing her. It was a soft peck that turned into another one, then another and then a long, greedy kiss. When they parted, Fionna was panting and her eyes were misty. Her cheeks were flushed and somewhere in between the kisses her ponytail had come completely undone. Marshall could feel himself getting hard.

The vampire reconnected their lips with a rush of greediness. Running his hands up her thighs he gripped her butt and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist for support and he slammed her into the wall. A groan escaped the blonde's lips from the feeling of pain and pleasure. She pulled on his tie, shaking it loose from his collar. The vampire began to float up to his room while Fionna pulled on his clothes. By the time they arrived in his room he had nothing but pants on.

Marshall pushed Fionna onto the bed and aggressively attacked her breasts with his mouth. "Aaah…" Fionna moaned softly. Eyeing her face, Marshall removed his pants as quickly as he could.

"Fionna…" Marshall groaned when he felt himself twitching to be inside her. He lifted up to bite her collarbone and sucked hard. The blonde threw her head back, gasping in pleasure.

"Maa…Ah…."

Marshall traced Fionna's curves with his hands before he reached her breasts. He flicked her nipples until they became hard. He twisted them, causing Fionna to cry out. "AH! Ma-aaah! Marshall…!"

Using his knee to separate her legs, he placed his still clothed dick over her entrance and began to rub it back and forth. Fionna's eyes flew open and she moaned so loud Marshall had to suck harder to keep himself from plowing right into her. Using the little self-control he could manage, Marshall pressed down harder, assaulting her button.

"Marsh…No…I…It's too much. AH….aaaaah. Haa…." Fionna clawed at the vampire's back, trying to keep a grip on her sanity.

"I want to be inside you so bad Fionna." Marshall moved from Fionna's collarbone to her ear and growled.

Fionna moaned and scratched Marshall's shoulders. This only made the vampire more aggressive and he grinded into Fionna with immense force. The blonde's eyes rolled back and she wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him closer. "Aaah! Ah…Ha...aaaaaah. Please….Marsh….pl-….AH…"

Their bodies were covered in sweat and the sound of moans resounded through the room as Marshall continuously picked up speed and pressure.

"Please…I'm begging you…Just…ah…just put it in! Haa…" Marshall looked Fionna in the eyes. His had turned demonic again and for some reason this turned Fionna on.

"No way…unn…I won't…ha…until it's all you…haa…can think about."

Fionna threw her head back and moaned. "Ple…please…"

"Not yet." As if to make her unable to process anymore thoughts, Marshall twisted her nipples harder and grinded into her so roughly the bed bounced.

"Haah…aaaah!" Fionna began to shake uncontrollably. She was reaching that point again. Sensing this, Marshall bit down on her neck again and sucked hard enough to leave a hickey. "MA-AH! MARSHALL!" Fionna dug her nails into the vampire's back as her body shook and stilled.

Collapsing in a sweaty pile, Fionna wrapped herself around Marshall and grinded into him. Marshall's eyes had returned to normal and he was smirking at her. "I'm not doing it."

Fionna pouted. "Please…I need it…"

Marshall raised his eyebrows. "You need it? Bunny, you sound like you need to learn a lesson about self-control." The vampire rolled on top of his girlfriend and held her arms up above her head. Tying her wrists to the bed with a shirt he found, he grinned down at her and began kissing her neck. "Don't you worry. I have a ton of experience."

* * *

**So I know that took forever to update and I hope this kind of satisfies your patience. Please review! :D I plan to update this weekend if I can! Reviews are motivating. Just saying. :D Thanks for reading!**


	5. No More Games

**So school has started back up which is why it's taking me forever to update now. I apologize for that but I am trying to get on a schedule. Stick with me people!**

* * *

"Seriously Marshall. You've been my friend for centuries but I don't get what you're doing here…Are you serious about her?"

Marshall shifted in his chair in the corner of the room as he watched Fionna sleep. He lifted the phone closer to his mouth so he could whisper. "Dead serious Bubba." He could hear a sigh on the other end. "Why don't you think I'm serious?"

"Well, your history isn't exactly the best…."

"Watch it Bubba."

"Okay, okay. Just….take care of Fionna. I know I hurt her and we didn't even date…"

"Oh, so am I your redemption?"

"Haha. You could say that." Marshall smirked. Gumball could be a little bitter sometimes. How punny. "In reality, I just want Fionna to be happy."

"What about me Bubba? Where's my love?"

"It's the friendship that somehow endures every trial." Marshall could hear Gumball laugh. "Anyway, I wanted to let you know about a special event going on in the Candy Kingdom today."

Marshall sat up in his chair. "Oh? What has his royal highness done now?"

"Today….is TAX FREE DAY!" Gumball had screamed into the phone in excitement but heard no response. "Marshall…?"

"You….are so…lame." Marshall fell back into his chair.

"Whaaaat…..No. I worked hard on this…." Gumball was met with more silence. "Okay, okay. How about, for you and Fionna I'll make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Marshall didn't even bother sitting up this time.

"For one favor, I'll let you and Fionna get whatever you want, within reason of course, for free."

Marshall's eyes snapped open. "For real!?" Pausing, the vampire narrowed his eyes at the phone. "What's the favor Bub?" He could literally hear the pink prince smirking.

"That will remain a secret until the time comes."

Marshall glanced at Fionna. She was stirring now and had turned over to face Marshall. "Fine. Fine. It better not be something stupid."

"We'll see. We'll see. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

Marshall hung up before Gumball could slip into maniacal laughter. Setting the phone down, he crawled back into bed to Fionna and was instantly caught in a life threatening hug.

"Where did you go?" The blonde muttered as she snuggled into the vampire's chest.

"I had to make a phone call." Marshall ran his fingers through his girlfriend's long locks and caught of whiff of her scent. She always smelled like vanilla and dirt. He liked that.

"That sounds suspicious." Fionna lifted her head up so she could eye Marshall.

Marshall couldn't help but let his signature smirk hit his face. "I bet it sounds even more suspicious when I say we're going shopping in the candy kingdom today."

Fionna snuggled back into Marshall's chest. "Not interested."

"You can buy all the weapons you want."

"…."

"Maybe even some cyclops's tears…"

Fionna jumped up and started pulling on some skinny jeans and one of Marshall's plaid shirts. She did this all with amazing speed and turned on the vampire. "Why aren't you getting ready?"

"Heh…My bad."

* * *

Fionna and Marshall practically went through every shop in town and got new outfits for the both of them along with some epic new swords for Fionna.

She couldn't stop spinning a new one on her finger as it shrunk and grew repeatedly. Marshall floated to her other side as he held all the bags in one hand. "Hey, Fionna, you might wanna watch where you're swinging that thing…"

"Oh? Is the vampire king suddenly afraid of a little danger?" Fionna smirked.

"Tch. Yeah right." The vampire rolled his eyes and led them over to a smoothie stand. They sat down at one of the tables surrounding the stand.

Fionna hummed happily as she sipped on her orange smoothie and leaned back in her chair. Marshall watched as she looked up at the sky and the wind blew through her hair. Glob, she was beautiful. Sipping his cherry smoothie, Marshall let his eyes wander. He noticed a clothing store with a bit of a punk style to it. Surprising, considering this was the candy kingdom. Marshall's interest was especially peaked by the fact that the store was dark and the dressing rooms were way in the back.

Glancing back over at Fionna, an idea popped into Marshall's head. He waited patiently for Fionna to finish her shake before standing up. "You want to check out one last store?"

Fionna smiled. "Yeah. Which one?" Looking around, Fionna tried to pick one. Marshall pointed in the direction of the store he had noticed earlier.

"That one."

Fionna looked at it. "Pop Topic? Looks cool." Jumping up, Fionna grabbed Marshall's free hand and walked over to the store. They parted ways as Fionna began looking over some tanks. Marshall found his way to the back but not without picking up a tight fitting pair of jeans. He floated into a dressing room and called out to Fionna.

"Hey, Fi! Come here for a sec."

Fionna put down the belt she had been considering and navigated her way to the back of the store. "Marshall? What's up?"

A hand suddenly reached out and grabbed the blonde, pulling her into one of the dressing rooms. The door closed behind her. She looked up in surprise at her boyfriend who had quite the devilish smirk on his face.

"Try this on for me." Marshall held up the pair of jeans. Fionna looked confused.

"What? That's it? You startled me." Fionna reached for the jeans but missed as they were pulled back. She looked back up at her boyfriend who was still smirking.

"So I can take them off of you."

Fionna's eyes grew wide. "Wha…" She looked around. The dressing room was pretty closed off except for the bottom. They were still in public. "You want to do that? Here? In public!?" Fionna was half whisper screaming at her boyfriend now.

"Oh. Is the adventuress actually scared of a little adventure?" Marshall floated towards Fionna until he had her cornered.

Maintaining eye contact, the vampire slowly ghosted his fingers up Fionna's leg and to her thigh. The vampire had somehow managed to get between her legs. Grabbing one of Fionna's arms, Marshall held it above her head and began to kiss her behind her ear.

Fionna turned her head away, attempting to resist. She could feel him breathe, as unnecessary as it was, on her neck and it made her whole body tingle. "You can't use that excuse every time Marshall…"

"Then stop me bunny. Push me off. I won't force you." Marshall made this quite the challenge by beginning to nip at her ear. His hand had repeated the same, agonizingly slow paced trail along her inner thigh to her butt.

Fionna's legs quivered from the ticklish sensation his touch left behind. "Marshall, come on. What if somebody finds us? Ah!"

Marshall had suddenly grabbed Fionna's butt and was nibbling hard on her neck. He hadn't bitten down but he was definitely attempting to leave behind a different mark.

"Then I guess you'll just have to be quiet bunny."

Marshall's eyes were switching between demonic and normal. Fionna had finally turned to look at him but seeing that somehow managed arouse her. She could feel something wet between her legs and she began to fidget.

Marshall lifted his head up and sniffed the air. A wide smirk landed on his face as he eyed his lovely Fionna. He stared right into her eyes as his hand drifted from her thigh towards her jeans. Unzipping them with amazing speed, his fingers slid into her underwear and traced the outline of her sex. The blonde's breath hitched but she did her best not to look away from her boyfriend's face.

Marshall slid a finger into Fionna and watched as she lifted up in reaction to the intrusion. Her face relayed that it wasn't unpleasant so Marshall slipped in another and then another.

"You're already so wet…so eager for me Fionna." The vampire's eyes had turned completely demonic now. He could feel an extreme lust for this woman in his groin but he ignored it. He instead let go of her arm and used his free hand to push her hair back. He kissed the back of her neck and listened to her moan.

"Marshy-ah…we can't…"

"I told you Fionna…just push me off. Tell me no. I'll stop." Marshall said this but he also began pounding his fingers into her.

"AH! Oh glob! Marsh-aaah!"

Marshall took his free hand and covered Fionna's mouth. "You have to be quiet, remember bunny?"

Fionna looked at her demonic boyfriend with glazed over eyes and spoke through his fingers. "You're…ha…making that…mmm…a little difficult Ma-Marshy…"

Marshall smirked at her. He could feel her walls tighten against his fingers every time he slammed back into her. "You make it difficult not to bone you right here, right now."

Fionna's eyes dilated for a second before she focused back on Marshall. She was overwhelmed by his constant scissoring inside of her along with that insane speed he had begun. "Then please, just do it."

Marshall's demon eyes grew wide. "Fionna…It would be our first time. You want that to be in a public, dirty place like this?"

Fionna may have been a little lost in ecstasy at the moment but she knew what she wanted. What she has been wanting for a while now. "Ha…Ma…Marshy…You're already finger banging me-ah…in here. Stop making excuses every-haaa…." Fionna's eyes rolled back for a second before her whole body shook and spasmed. She fell into the vampire's arms and gripped his shirt. Shakily, she managed to pull her head up to look her boyfriend in the eyes.

"I want it. Right here. Right now."

Marshall glanced over her face and smirked. "Fine." The vampire slipped both his hands under her butt and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist in a tight grip. "I hope you're prepared."

* * *

**Okay. I am sorry to stop there at a cliffhanger but I have to go to sleep. I promise to update this weekend with the smuttiest chapter you have ever read. Seriously. It's going to continue right from this point. Don't read the next chapter in public or near small children. ;) Also, don't hate me for taking so long to update only to leave you with a cliffhanger like that. :D**


End file.
